


Calm Before the Storm

by ChronicCatalina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship, getting a little hot and heavy for two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicCatalina/pseuds/ChronicCatalina
Summary: Before the best X-Wing pilot in the Resistance goes off gallivanting for the map to Luke Skywalker, he steals a moment of time with his favorite flight deck operator.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Calm Before the Storm

The graveyard shift had never been this exciting.

The air was thick with coffee and fuel. It was a maddening dance to cross the crowded concrete floors but you managed all the same, barking stats on landing and departures to your superior. On this particular day, the goal for flight deck operators was hacking a path to the skies for the best pilot in the Resistance fleet. Poe Dameron had plenty a solo mission before, but this was the first directly from General Organa herself. 

Your fingers grazed over the screen rested on your forearm, gently prodding the pilot’s name when it popped up on your list. A memory flashed by — his hand cradling your neck, a bruising kiss on your lips — though none of the familiar warmth accompanied it. Thankfully Poe wasn’t due on the flight deck until closer to his takeoff so you’d be free from his more tangible distractions. 

But you should’ve known better. 

You heard him before you saw him, as per usual. Loud, confident footsteps were only drowned out by his voice booming down the corridor. 

“There they are! Just about the only faces I wanna see this morning.”

Poe clapped an arm on the nearest engineer as he strode up. His eyes snagged on yours and _softened_ , grounding the two of you like a cliff among the waves of people sloshing around. Only when he was swarmed by the mechanics officers did his gaze finally abandon you. Even the sky-high pilot knew to fly under the radar. 

He turned to rallying the small crew by trading quips and high-fives in between a status check on his X-Wing. It had to be magic, you always teased, the way he could work an entire hangar with a few jokes and a smile — as if you weren’t the one to fall deepest under his spell. 

You nonchalantly tapped away on your datapad, still managing to answer duty’s call while listening to Poe’s antics. You grabbed a passing officer to relay an order and by the time you looked up again Poe was finishing his routine by hollering words of encouragement to the dispersing crowd. It was dust settling from his magic show and you strolled through it, eager to at least flash him a smile.

Poe turned and intercepted your approach like it was choreographed.

“Lieutenant.” 

“Captain. Good to have you on deck this early.”

He returned your grin and nodded left down the corridor. Your brows furrowed quizzically as you fell into step beside him, a red sea of other pilots and mechanics parting before you. This was a surprise detour, familiar though it may have been. 

“How’s my flight path?” he asked, gaze still locked forward.

The question could fall on innocent ears and go unnoticed, just like you and Poe intended. Nobody would blink an eye at a pilot and flight deck operator talking strategy. 

“Crystal clear.” _Yes_ , came your answer. 

The walk down the corridor felt longer than usual. The distance between you and Poe was reinforced by a stiffness in your arms and a carefully calculated pace that kept him a half-step in front. Passersby would clap Poe on the back or shoulder to wish him luck and you could only hide your proud grin so much.

Finally the stream of people thinned out and a nondescript door to an empty set of quarters came into view. Poe stepped in first and once you made sure the coast was clear, you followed and locked the door behind.

“So how are –”

You captured his lips, cutting off the conversational question. Poe returned the fervor and locked his arms around to curve you closer. You cradled his jaw in both hands, stealing the kisses you couldn’t have in plain sight. The heat of his mouth and teeth scraping your lip made you sigh and finally pull back.

“Uh, hi. Sorry,” you gave his chest a sheepish pat.

“Hello to you, too.” He pecked you again before shucking off his jacket and settling onto the couch. “Glad I showed up when I did or you may have jumped me in the hangar.”

The gleam in his eye gave away his teasing and how much he actually enjoyed the attention. You followed the magnetic pull and sank next to him on your usual side of the couch, tossing your legs over his lap.

It was night and day, really – the curt, professional manner you kept with each other in public and the relaxation that melted you into the other’s touch within the confines of these quarters. It wasn’t _necessarily_ unethical for the two of you to be together, but the optics were better if you weren’t. So the relationship only existed between the walls of this ten-by-ten room.

And every inch was worth it.

“You can kiss me again but at least lemme get my question out first.” Poe chuckled against your shove and slipped an arm around your back. “How are you? How’s the flight deck holding up?”

“The graveyard shift is antsy because we’re the ones sending you off. But they’re good, they’re ready.”

“Even the officers who scratched my flyer last week?”

You laughed and Poe basked in it, gently playing with the tips of your hair as you continued the small talk. This was what he needed – a moment alone to let loose, his hand in your hair, your thumb rubbing his other knuckles. Like you were the most normal pair in the galaxy

Like you don’t have a war to fight every hour of the day.

Poe cleared his throat when you brushed the stray curl on his forehead. “And you?”

“Hm?”

“How are _you_ , remember?”

You scoffed and waved him off. “You’re the one going on a dangerous mission and you’re asking about me?”

Poe’s hand slowly intertwined with yours and squeezed, a warning you were used to. _Please don’t deflect like we always do_. So you braced yourself and finally looked into his eyes again.

“I’m fine, really.”

“You’re fine? I mean, I guess I _am_ the one that’s going on the dangerous mission.” He was teasing again, delicately prying you open.

“Yeah, I’m fine. We’re all prepared. It’s just…”

Poe smiled knowingly and pulled you closer. “There it is. What’s wrong?”

“Is Leia sure about this?”

“Is she ever _not_ sure about something?”

You knew he was joking. Both of you were, you’d never underestimate or distrust your general. But the gravity of the mission was finally weighing on you now that you had Poe in your arms. Your resolve crumbled, showing the cracks underneath that you’d wanted to keep hidden.

“Poe, I’m terrified,” you whispered. “For you, for the whole Resistance…”

Poe sighed and tugged you into his chest. His hands cradled your neck and shoulders as he closed his eyes, memorizing every touch and smell. The crook of your neck muffled his words but you heard his confession all the same.

“I am, too.”

The planet seemed to freeze for a moment, giving you respite to breathe each other in. Only when an announcement from the comms system blared just outside the door did the trance break.

You leaned back, heart and mind clearer as you pushed an accusatory finger into Poe’s chest. “I need you back alive and well, Captain.”

“Wouldn’t dream of otherwise, Lieutenant.”

***

“Hey Lieutenant, we’ve got an unauthorized craft incoming.”

You turned sharply, striding over as the officers cleared away from the flight deck command desk. A battered freighter popped up on the green display showing no Resistance markings. You nodded at the comms officer to make contact.

“Incoming VCX-100,” you enunciated into the microphone, “identify yourself or we will be forced to take action. I repeat, identify yourself or we will be forced to take action.”

The reply transmission was rife with static and you only caught the last few words. “…clear the goddamn runway.”

Your heart stopped.

“Was that Captain Dameron?” the comms officer asked.

Datapad tossed aside, you sprinted to the hangar entrance and punched the main deck comms unit. “Clear a path! That freighter’s landing, get outta the way!”

The flight deck sparked to life and people scrambled back and forth around your unmoving stance. You were enraptured with the freighter and the dark line of smoke streaming behind it as it moved closer. Ever since the Resistance lost contact with Poe on Jakku, X-Wings had plagued your dreams as your every fiber prayed for his return.

The freighter wasn’t expected, but it would do. You took off down the runway.

The craft finally landed with a _crunch_ and the rusting door came screeching open. With the tattered shirt hanging off his frame, Poe emerged and took a relieved gulp of D-Qarian air. Your boots thundered with your approach and he split into a mile-wide grin.

“Poe! Oh my _god_.”

You crashed into his waiting arms, laughing in disbelief. His curls were caked in dust and the blood streaking his cheek probably rubbed off on you, but who could care when he was back in your embrace. He buried his face in your neck and sighed, gripping you like you were a mirage that could disappear.

Turns out you feared the same thing. Without thinking, you kissed him hard. Like no one was watching.

Even though the _entire_ base was watching.

“Shit…” you murmured.

Poe shook his head, smiling an inch from your lips. “I think it’s a good welcome home present.” He kissed you again with a hand on your cheek as a guide.

You were so wrapped up in each other that you missed the muttering down the runway and in the hangar. “I told you,” “finally,” “wait, since when?” A few handfuls of credits were passed back and forth, settling bets laid long ago.

Though with your forehead rested on Poe’s, you would contend that you won the grand prize.


End file.
